l'histoire de Rachel
by ylg
Summary: Chirality, Ragnarok City :: Un siècle après le grand cataclysme causé par le dérèglement puis la destruction du système Gaïa, Ragnarok City remplace les villes du passé. Un siècle après leur première rencontre, l'amour de Carol et Shiori renaît aussi.


**Titre :** l'histoire de Rachel  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Chirality, Ragnarok City  
**Personnages/Couples :** Carol, Rachel ; Carol/Shiori, Kaede/Rachel  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété d'Urushihara Satoshi, je ne me fais de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash  
**Notes :** considérons que Ragnarok City se déroule dans le même univers que Chirality, plus tard, et que le nom de Rachel n'est pas un hasard.  
**Nombre de mots :** environ 750

oOo

L'histoire de Rachel Shiori Guardian ? Elle ne la connaît pas entièrement elle-même, alors il lui est encore plus difficile de la raconter à ses nouvelles amies. Même avec toute la confiance et la meilleure volonté du monde, même si elle était absolument certaine de ne pas être ensuite discrimée à cause de ses ailes, il lui est impossible de tout dire.

Elle est née d'une personne connue sous le nom de Carol et n'en sait pas plus.  
Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que sa mère était un humain artificiel. L'entité CAROL (pour Chirality Artificial Recombine Of Life), avant d'avoir cette enfant, a vécu quasiment toute sa vie pour une fille nommée Shiori Florianne Maizen. Depuis son enfance, à un moment donné vers l'époque de ses cinq à dix ans, elle a rencontré cette fillette et cela a scellé son destin. Carol avait été créée pour la Terre, s'est vue rejetée par les hommes, a alors vécu pour cette fille. Elles ont sauvé le monde ensemble (même si les livres d'histoire ignorent leur rôle). Et ont vécu ensemble depuis.  
Carol a réintroduit, comme était sa mission, les gènes nécessaires pour repeupler la Terre, remettre en route les systèmes naturels bouleversés par la modification puis l'arrêt de la régulation artificielle du climat.

Cela a pris plusieurs décennies, durant lesquelles elle est restée égale à elle-même, alors que Shiori vieillissait. À cause de ce que faisait Carol, elles ont dû s'isoler, se cacher pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse surprendre à créer la vie à partir de rien par des humains peu compréhensifs.  
Puis Shiori a fini par mourir. Carol a pleuré tout ce qu'elle a pu, a même pensé à la suivre. Cependant elle s'est rappelé la promesse faite à Shiori de vivr encore pour la Terre, de continuer à en superviser la reconstruction.  
Mais seule ? Elle n'en était plus capable. Pendant des années, elle s'est murée dans le silence, s'absorbant uniquement dans sa tâche de rétablissement de la diversité génétique des espèces animales et végétales. Jusqu'à ce que la société humaine en reconstruction lui semble enfin suffisamment stable pour qu'elle s'y intéresse de nouveau.

Alors, une dernière fois Carol a utilisé le génome à sa disposition, le code de de Shiori qu'elle gardait précieusement gravé en elle. Ç'aurait été facile de créer un clone d'elle, et impossible à vivre ensuite : une fille qui aurait le visage de sa Shiori mais pas sa mémoire ni sa personnalité ? Elle ne supporterait pas.  
Ne pouvant pas non plus supporter la solitude ni l'oblitération totale de ce qu'avait été Shiori, Carol a créé une nouvelle vie, unique. Toute petite. Un bébé en son propre sein, issu de Shiori et d'elle-même. À son insu, elle a aussi légué à la petite un quelque chose tout neuf n'appartenant qu'à certains êtres de la nouvelle génération de la Terre, ceux qu'on appelait déjà « êtres ailés » et auxquels les gouvernements commençaient à s'intéresser.

Pour protéger sa fille, Carol s'est isolée encore plus. De toute façon, la famille de Shiori, son frère, et sa belle-soeur avaient déjà disparu eux-mêmes, et elle n'avait pas de lien particulier avec ses neveux. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis longtemps.  
Rachel a grandi au milieu de nulle part, quasiment sans contact avec d'autres gens que sa mère.

La mère de Rachel n'a jamais eu d'âge. Elle a toujours eu l'air d'être une femme mûre, déjà vieilissante. Sauf qu'elle ne changeait pas, ne prenait apparemment pas plus d'années qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Mais elle s'usait, oui, à l'intérieur.  
Elle a porté, mis au monde et élevé son enfant. Et puis, elle a fini par mourir à son tour. Elle aura survécu à Shiori quelques dizaines d'années à peine, emportant le souvenir de cet amour dans la tombe. Même à sa fille, sa chère petite Rachel, elle n'a jamais révélé le secret de sa naissance, de son absence de père et de son autre mère, disparue avant même sa conception.

Les zones d'ombres dans son histoire et celle de sa mère pourtant, Rachel ne s'en soucie pas. Elle a grandi entourée de son amour et cela lui suffit. Et même si sa mort lui a causé un immense chagrin, elle n'est pas seule au monde ; elle a encore ses souvenirs de l'époque heureuse de son enfance, et s'est rapidement fait de nouvelles amies à Ragnarok City. Avec Kaede qui depuis le départ, l'a acceptée toute entière, elle ne sent jamais malheureuse. Rachel a toute sa vie devant elle à bâtir... avec Kaede si possible.


End file.
